To Complete Us
by CrazyVideos50
Summary: Angelina and William have been married for less than a week when Angelina realises what she wants for the new life she and William now have, a baby. {A Willina One-Short, Story much better than sound, please review!}


**So, I've been having this idea stuck in my head for a while and I wanted to write it down as soon as I can, due to finding out that there's hardly much Fanfic's of Angelina Ballerina, and none of her and William. I was going to do the drama a series for a teenage Angelina stuck with her feelings for Marco and William, even though it's unknown if she does likes or did liked William, but my mind had, well, a MIND of it's own! Lol! I've also studied mice pregnancy, and as it turned out, a female mouse can be pregnant for 24 days, I could be wrong though, websites these days are the worst! PLUS! I'm going to School Camp for three days starting today so I won't be updating at least after Friday, I'm too lazy to anyway! **

* * *

><p>It was a warm winter's day in the town of Chipping Cheddar. A young grey male mouse by no other age then twenty years-old was walking down an old dirty path to a small cottage door, the old wooden door creaked as it opened halfway for the grey mouse to enter the cottage.<p>

"Angelina! I'm- I'm home!" His British voice as nervous as a young mouse getting ready to see their crush. He called out again as he entered the cottage that he and his newly-wife gotten from his parents-in-laws as a wedding present less than a week ago, due to them now living on the other side of Chipping Cheddar, they had to do something with the place, and decided to give it to their daughter and son-in-law.

"Oh, William! You're home early." He heard his wife, Angelina, reply from the living room, she entered the hallway to greet her husband Like she always did. Angelina was wearing her pink ribbon in between her ears on her head as always, she looked just like she did when they were kids… Except older and prettier, of course.

Angelina ran up to William and wrapped her arms around his neck, William, who was still trying to get used to having Angelina as his wife, was surprised with her sudden action, but soon decided to go with it and rested his paws on her waist and his forehead against hers as he hugged her in return.

"William, I need to talk to you about something." Angelina said all of a sudden, yet her tone of voice sounded so serious, it scared him, _did she not want to be with him anymore?_

_No, of course she wouldn't! _Angelina may be a Drama Queen from time to time, but William knows she would never do that to him.

_At least not yet, anyway._

"Uh, of-of course, Angelina! What is it?" He asked nervously, Angelina ignored the nervousness in his voice and continued on what she had to say.

"Well, I've been thinking lately that maybe it's time we start a family!" She said with excitement in her voice, clearly not thinking about the chosen words she had just said to William. To _William of all mice!_

After hearing that she just said, William felt his whole body moved backwards and onto the wooden floor, his cheeks were burning red right through his fur. He was hoping he didn't hear her right just then.

"A... A what?!" He shouted, even slightly embarrassed of the thoughts going through his head at that moment, surely she knew how **that **works.

"I said I wanted to start a family. With you, of course. " She replied, watching as William helped himself off the floor.

William just stared at her for a few seconds, two brown eyes wide opened with shock, until he finally said "But-but Angelina! You do realize that we..."

"Have to do **that**? Yes, William. I do realize that." She gave an annoyed reply, rolling her purple eyes at the taller mouse, even though she used to be taller by a few inches when they both were children, William must of had a grown spurn over the years apart, although he still can't get past Sammy's height, he did ended up taller than Angelina and Alice.

There was one thing William knew for sure at that moment, that he was sure he was never as red as he was right now.

"But-!" He started to protest, but was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his own, this was the only way to get William to shut his stupid (but cute) mouth up from time to time, luckily for Angelina, it _never _failed.

When William finaly gave up and returned the kiss, he grasped when he felt Angelina's paws running through he's grey fur all over his body.

This was going to be a _long _but_ interesting_ night for the both of them.

* * *

><p>It was only a few days after when Angelina run into the cottage, yelling William's name through the hallway.<p>

"WILLIAM!"

Once he heard her voice, he quickly jumped out of the chair he was sitting in, suprised by how loud her voice had been.

_He's so dead now... Whatever reason it was._

"Y-yes, Angelina?" He asked. For a moment, Angelina just stand there, her eyes staring back at his, then she smiled widely.

"William! You'll _never _believe the good news I've got today!" She said with excitement in her voice.

"What is it?"

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

For a few moments, the cottage grew quite.

"Um, William? This is usually the part where you say something!" Angelina said, with the sound of annoyance in her tone of voice.

"That's... THAT'S AMAZING!" William burst out, suprising Angelina; knowing William, she half expected him to faint, but secretly, she was glad he didn't.

It was true, William didn't expect Angelina to _actually _get pregnant, but these things happen, right?

It was kept a secret for a while, it was until the seventh day when Alice and her one year-old son came to visit Angelina and William, until she saw Angelina's bump, Alice grew with excitement! It was only two years ago when Alice married Sammy, as crazy as it was, they did seem to have had a secret crush on each other as children as well; When their son was born, it was... Well... Another story. _  
><em>

After another couple of days, Angelina and William's old ballet teacher, Miss Lily, after hearing the news from a now eighteen year-old Henry, she send William and Angelina a gift basket with many things for the baby like rattles (two, one blue and the other pink, incase if it turned out to be the opposite of gender of choice), a white baby hat, white baby ballet slippers (if it's anything like his or her parents, then they would definitely would want to do ballet), a big, old fairytale book, some clothes for both genders and one that Angelina personally likes, a photo album of the old plays they used to do such as Sleeping Beauty, The Rose Fairy Princess, Cinderella Mouseling (Angelina's least favourite of all of them) and many others that Angelina enjoyed so much, William just blushed with embarrassment from all the memories, mostly the ones where he had to kiss, dance AND hold Angelina in was the most embarrassing.

With each passing day, Angelina'so bump became more impossible to hide, and because mostly everyone they knew in Chipping Chedder knew about their baby, there was really no good reason too.

Angelina didn't have to worry about telling her parents about the baby, due to the fact that Polly and Henry were the best friends-kind-of cousins, Henry accidentally talked about it to Polly one time, and she ended up telling her parents, and as it turned out, they were happy for their daughter and son-in-law, but disappointed that they didn't know sooner.

As for William's father, he was a good mouse-man, and he thought that no one else in the whole world would be better for William, than Angelina, but the only problem was, he thought it was a little all of a sudden to be having a baby after two weeks of marriage, but either way, he was happy for them too.

It was the final day which became the hardest, yet most surprisingly day for William and Angelina.

In the bedroom, William was trying he's best to get the cradle to stay together from it's fall apart earlier for no good reason at all, but because of Angelina's shouting, he couldn't get it right.

"Over there, William! No, over your head!" She shouted for the third time, but when William dropped it all together, Angelina sighed, annoyed.

"William! If you can't fix it, we're just going have too-!" Angelina started but didn't finish her own sentence as she grew quite as well as her eyes widening.

"Uh, A-Angelina?" William asked in a nervous voice, afraid if he should walk up to her or not.

"William, it's happening." Angelina replied in such a quite voice, still staring at the ground, Angelina rested a shaken paw over exposed stomach, William's eyes also widen.

"Oh no!" William muttered, he ran out of the room as fast as he could to get to the telephone, while Angelina just stood there, her eyes never leaving the floor, stuck as if she was a statue.

* * *

><p>William stood outside the bedroom, not sure whether or not to go in there for Angelina, even though Doctor Tuttle should have retired by now, he was the Doctor that came down.<p>

With every second, William's nerves became bigger and bigger, what if he won't be a good father? What if something happens?

William stop thinking when he heard the bedroom door open and shut again. He turned to see Doctor Tuttle with a big smile on his face, yet all he did was nod, then he was off.

William just stood there for a little while, still in wonders. After a minute, he then decided to go in and see _them._

As the door handle turned, William took a deep breath, then finally pushed opened the door, he quietly walked into the room, and when he turned his head, he saw Angelina sitting in the bed, with a bundle in her arms.

_Their baby. _

When Angelina finally noticed William, she smiled sweetly in he's direction. Asking for him to come closer.

William walked closer to the side of the bed, never taking his eyes of off Angelina or the baby, then a question came into mind.

" I-is it a...?" He started.

"A girl." Angelina finished for him.

_A girl. His little girl. Their daughter. _

The baby then yawned, turning her head to her fathers direction, she had her mothers white fur, but around her left eye it was grey, it reminded Angelina of her old friend, Anya.

The little mouse's eyes flattered opened, revealing two brown eyes full of wonder at the two grown ups around her. Then she giggled, a sweet, soft giggle anyone would like to hear everyday, the two new-parents smiled widely at each other.

There was one thing for sure, Angelina now understood everything from when her sister Polly was born. _A lot_ of hard work for her and William.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, DUNNN! I rushed it! Darn, oh well! At least I have WAYYYY better writing skills than when I first started writing stories on this random website! <strong>

**Bye guys! ... OH WAIT! I have two more things to say! ... WILLIINA FOREVER! *Runs off!***


End file.
